


Prophecy Of Flight And Night

by ShadowJynx7



Series: One shots for my Warriors Series’ [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Oneshot, enjoy i guess, i really need help with tags ;-;, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJynx7/pseuds/ShadowJynx7
Summary: Title is kinda self explanatory....





	Prophecy Of Flight And Night

_**The hazy cats**_ almost like clouds, flew out of the sky. “ **Thornpatch, we have brought a prophecy of time to come. We do not know when it will occur. You must pass it down until the prophecy is fufilled.** ” The cats murmured, voices filled with authority and promise. The Leafcamp medicine cat nodded. “I swear by my duties I will follow your orders.” He replied. “ **Very well, let us tell you what we know.** ” 

* * *

* * *

  _ **Two Cats Of Flight and Night will fall upon us**_

 

 

_”Mother! Mother, no!”_

 

 

**_They will bring the power of Dream and_ ** _ **Sky** _

 

 

_”I’ll stay with you, River, I promise.”_

 

 

**_Born Outside of our Lives but Brought into them_ **

 

 

_”Shade, Shade Please wake up! You promised to stay with me! Don’t leave me!”_

 

 

** _One taken by Kin, Loved by many but loyal to all. A weakness of all kinds._ **

 

 

_”Moonshadow! This is the only way to help Dreamcamp survive! Trust me.” “I will, I swear!”_

 

 

**_Lied to but loved by._ **

 

 

_“You killed them! How could you!?” “He said it was for the good of Dreamcamp!” “Yet you believed him. You’re no better.”_

 

 

** _The Other treated well but haunted by dark thoughts._ **

 

 

_”I want to forget them! We can have a new family together!”_

 

 

** _Haunted. Traumatized. Possessed. Consumed by these thoughts_ **

 

 

_”You can’t do this!” “But I won’t, you will. Why won’t you do as your sister asks, you don’t want her to leave, do you?”_

 

 

** _But Together, they can conquer these things, for the better or worse_ **

 

 

_”Stop being so gullible, it will get you killed.” “I’ll stop believing when you leave the Whisper behind!”_

 

 

** _Night and Flight. Sky and Shadow. Will they save us or bring us doom. That is your choice._ **

 

 

_”You can’t save her now!” “You must keep trusting blindly!”_

 

 

** _MoonShadow’s Path. StreamFeather’s Demon. What will you believe?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> After redeading I realized, “Hey I can use this for the animatic trailer!” Then I realized, “Oh wait, that’s the point.”


End file.
